Cold Spell (After Story)
by Robin1415
Summary: Okay so for those who love the author Jackson Pearce, I've decided to write an after story on her book "Cold Spell" In this chapter, Ginny is introduced to a new character I've added to the story. There's something about this stranger that reminds Ginny of someone when she was younger, she'll find out who the new character is soon. Don't worry Kai and Ginny are still together.Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**_Faster..._** I sprint down a dark alley trying to make my way back home. I hear foot steps pounding on the ground trying to catch up to me. My legs are burning from exhaustion, but I push myself onward. _Don't let him get you..._ I think to myself, as I see the first signs of the end of the alley. I keep running, knowing I'm just a few yards away from the end of the alley, so I try running faster. I splash through muddy puddles from this morning's rain fall. The mud is causing me to slow down, but I can't let him catch me. As I get closer to the other side of the alley I feel strong arms wrapping around me, tackling me into the mud. I try kicking and punching whoever is on me, but it's no good, the person is too strong for me. I just lay there panting, letting my eyes adjust so I can see who is pinning me down.

"You scared the hell out of me", I say grinning.

"Sorry, I just thought it would be funny", Kai says grinning back. He leans in for a kiss, but I find time to scoop a handful of mud in my hand and slap it on his face.

"Ohh...You're going to regret that.", Kai says wiping mud off his eyes. I laugh and start running again. It doesn't take long for Kai to catch up to me. He chases me into a park. He tackles me into the wet grass then sits on my thighs. He grins and runs his fingers up my sides. I dissolve into giggles, trying to swat his hands away. After about 3 to 5 minutes, Kai finally stops. He leans in kissing my lips. When we break from our kiss we're both flushed, and grinning at each other. A twig snaps, and in unison our heads turn towards the sound. I can feel Kai transforming into a wolf, he get's off of me as he transforms. Kai's skin turns into jet black fur and i hear a few bones crack until he's a full wolf. I sit up watching Kai move slowly towards the sound. I feel like I'm in a movie when Kai stops everything goes still. My hands shake and I grab my pocket knife I took before leaving home. I stand up watching the surrounding trees slightly sway as a cool breeze brushes by. A few minutes pass by and finally something jumps out and attacks Kai. It's a Fenris-no It's another wolf..just like Kai. I run towards the fighting wolves, jumping in the air and landing right in the middle of the fight. The stranger walks backward, pacing in front of me. I ready myself. Preparing to fight back. I hear bones crack behind me. Kai is back into his human form. I glance at him confused..

"It's fine Ginny, He's a friend", Kai says walking up to me putting a hand on my shoulder. I sigh and turn back to the stranger, who is also in human form. He looks like a football jock. He's slim, but very muscular. His eyes are light blue, and his hair is wavy and dark brown. He gives me a kind smile, and I do the same.

"Ginny, this is Colin. Colin this is Ginny my girlfriend", Kai says proudly. I smile and walk up to Colin.

"Nice to meet you Colin", I say shaking his hand.

"Hi Ginny, sorry for giving you a scare", Colin says smiling. There's something about Colin that reminds me of someone..but I can't figure out who. I shake my head and smile.

"Oh, no it's fine", I reply. I take Kai's hand and the three of us start walking back to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

it took us 20 minutes to reach my house. I go through my pockets trying to find the key to the front door. As I walk up the steps and unlock the door Kai comes up behind me and asks,"Hey Ginny, can Colin stay here for a bit? I'm not done unpacking my things at my own place, and the only thing that's there to sleep on is the couch".

"And the floor", I say turning to him.

"Please Ginny, He's not bad at all..He won't hurt you. I promise",Kai says rubbing my cheek with his fingers. I let out a sigh and turn to Colin.

"I have an extra bedroom if you wanna take it.", I say with a smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother", He says shyly.

"It's fine, I'll start making dinner soon, Kai are you staying?", I ask.

"Sure, I'll set up the table", Kai says smiling at me, and the three of us enter the house. I take of my shoes, and walk to the kitchen. As I wash my hands, Kai walks up behind me and hugs me from behind. I splash water at him before drying off my hands.

"Hey!", Kai says laughing a bit. I laugh with him before giving him three plates. _Hmm, what shall I make.. _I think to myself, rummaging through the fridge and freezer.

"Why don't you make some Salmon tonight?", Kai asks politely. I smile and nod, grabbing the Salmon from the freezer and setting it on the counter. I open the package and set the fish in the microwave for a few minutes so it would thaw. As I wait, I grab three cups and pour beer in them.

"Colin, do you like beer?", I ask bringing the drinks to Kai and him.

"Yeah, thanks.", he says kindly, and I walk back into the kitchen.

After about an hour, the Salmon was finally finished. I grab a lemon and squeezed it over the Salmon.

"That smells wonderful love.", Kai says happily. I grin and take the Salmon back into the kitchen and started cutting it. it only takes me 2-3 minutes, before dinner is actually ready. Salmon is my favorite food to cook. I look over to where Colin sits. I can see he is enjoying his meal. I hear a scratching noise at the glass door that leads to a field, and the woods. "I'll be back", I say as I get up and go to the door. I open it and see my 3 German Shepherds sitting on the back porch. " Ace! Bo! Bandit! come here boys!", I call. I kneel down to say hello to my dogs. Ace has a gray coat. He's basically the Alpha of the family. Bandit has a black coat, he loves adventures and can be lazy. And then there's Bo. He has a long-beautiful black and light brown coat. He is the most energetic. I stand back up, and walk back into the dining room, with all three dogs by my side.

"You're dogs are so cute", Colin says as I motion the dogs to meet Colin. They sniff him and let him pet them. I sit back down and role my eyes when i see Sly my fox sitting at the door.

"I'll bring her in", Kai says as he get's up and walks to the door. By the time Kai comes back, I'm already cleaning off the table.

"Thanks", I say while washing off the dirty plates, and giving the dogs and the fox the left-over fish.

"Thanks for the meal Ginny", Colin says with a smile. _I seriously think I knew him from somewhere..._ I think to myself before replying.

"You're welcome Colin".

"Alright, I think I'll head home. Thanks for dinner love.", Kai says kissing me on the forehead, and bringing me into a hug.

"Sleep well tonight. I love you." I say hugging him back. As I watch Kai disappear on the sidewalk, I turn to Colin.

"Do you want to watch TV?", I ask grabbing the remote in the living-room and sitting down in an armchair.

"Sure", Colin replies, sitting on a couch next to me. I hand him the remote as I whistle for my pets to join us. Colin goes through the channels and stops at the AMC channel.

"Do you watch The Walking Dead?", he asks as he mutes the TV when the commercials come on.

"yeah, it's my favorite show", I reply.

"Really? Mine too!", He says excitingly. We watch The Walking Dead marathon I recorded until it was past mid-night.

"Well, I guess I'm going to bed, you can finish the marathon if you'd like", I say standing up, moving towards the staircase that leads to my bedroom.

"Thanks, but I think I'll go to bed too.", he replies getting up and stretches. I point to where his room is, which is in the basement.

"Goodnight, thanks for dinner", Colin says as he moves downstairs.

"No problem, sleep well.", I reply going upstairs with Bandit,and Ace at my side. Sly and Bo decided to sleep with the guest tonight.

I crawl into bed wondering if Kai will sleep well tonight. Ace and Bandit jump in bed with me, and pretty soon I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ginny's dream**_

*****All I see is snow...I find myself back at the lake where it all happened. I see the Fenris attacking. I see Mora...I see Kai, but he isn't really _Kai._.He's still with Mora...He's still _hers.._. I try to scream, but nothing comes out. I try to run, but I can't. I see Mora kissing Kai, and Kai kissing back. I see them in _love _with each other. I just stand there, watching...I watch Mora turn into a white wolf, I watch her break the ice on the lake, I watch her drown the Fenris and herself. ***** I see everything fading... I toss and turn in my bed.

"Wakey, wakey love!", I hear Kai say. He's playing with my toes. I kick him off the bed, and I hear a loud thud.

"C'mon love...time to wake up!", Kai says jumping back on the bed. He's sitting on me now, with his hands on my sides. I throw a pillow at him.

"How about no...", I hiss. Kai laughs and starts poking me, as I throw a pillow over my face.

"wake up! Colin made breakfast!", I toss the pillow off to the side of the bed, and I sit up.

"Well, that's nice of him", I reply pushing Kai off the bed again. He snickers and picks me up and carries me to the dining table.

"Glad to see the sleepy head is finally awake!", Colin smiles. Kai sets me down in a chair, and wraps his arms around me. I put my hair in a pony-tail and watch Colin throw some bacon and sausage on 3 plates. _Is that hash-browns? _I think and smile when I see hash-browns being plopped on the plates.

"You hungry?", Colin asks as he brings the plates over to the table.

"Yeah, thanks", I reply taking my plate.

"How did you two sleep?", Kai asks as he feeds Sly a piece of his bacon.

"I slept well. How about you Colin?", I say.

"Great! The bed was very comfortable, thanks.", He responds. After 15 minutes I collect the dishes and start washing them. Thanking Colin for breakfast. I turn around to see Bo, Bandit, Ace, and Sly watching me with hungry eyes. "Come on", I command and my pets follow me out to the glass door. I let Sly out so she can go hunting, and I cook up some hamburger meet for my dogs. As I give my Shepherds their food, I feel eyes watching me. I look up to see Kai staring at me. "why don't you give them dog food?", Kai asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well I think they deserve actual food.", I respond looking at Kai. He shrugs and walks out into the living room.

"I think I'm gonna go out on a walk...I'm taking the dogs with me, want to join?", I ask following Kai.

"I think I'll stay with Colin", he says. I nod, running upstairs to throw on sweats, a T-shirt, and converse. I run into the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair. I walk downstairs to find my dogs already sitting at the end of the stair case, waiting to leave.

"Okay I'm leaving.", I say as I walk past the living room where Colin, and Kai sit.

"Do you want the leashes for the dogs?", Colin asks.

"No thanks. I never put them on leashes", I reply giving Kai and Colin a kind smile before walking out the door, with the dogs right beside me. I live in the middle of the woods, so there aren't many houses around, but there is a sidewalk which leads to Kai's little house. I walk on different trails, letting Bo,Bandit, and Ace explore the world around them. After about an hour of exploring, I find a nice resting place on a rock by a river. I let my dogs play in the water, while I look around. I hear what sounds like a growl behind me, but I brush the scared feeling I have aside. I here I twig snap closer behind me, and I turn around. Nothing is there. I shrug and stand up. "Let's go boys!", I call. Bo,Bandit, and Ace come splashing out of the river and run to my side. I jog away from where I heard the growling. I jog for about maybe a block, before realizing I didn't know where I was. I look around trying to figure out where I was. "Shit..We're lost.", I say looking at my dogs who give me a confused look. I hear leaves crunch behind me and I turn around. There standing a few feet from me was a man. "Oh..Um..Hi..", I say trying not to shake.

"Well hello miss...Why so far from home?", The man asks taking a few steps towards me while I take a few steps back.

"I was just on may way back..I thought I'd just take a short cut.", I explain. The man snickers and continues to walk towards me. I can hear Ace starting to growl, followed by Bo, and Bandit.

"I can walk you back", he says putting a hand out. I see an Arrow tattoo on his right wrist. He's a Fenris. _SHIT! I forgot my knife!_

"Uhh..No thanks I'll be fine..", I answer nervously. my voice is shaking, and this seems to please him.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be walking around on her own.", he replies grinning. I can see his eyes grow darker.

"I have my dogs. I think I'll be just fine.", I say voice stern. I stare at the man, giving him a hard glare. He raises an eyebrow and takes a few more steps towards me.

"I insist. Let me take you home". His hands are growing claws. And his eyes are getting bigger and turning black.

"I said no". I stop walking backwards and stare at him. I've stopped shaking, and I can feel Ace's growl grow bigger and threatening.

"Fine...have it your way.", He says creeping closer and closer. His grin getting wider and wider. I can see patches of fur growing on his skin, and I hear bones snapping out of place. I take a few steps back turning around and sprinting down an unknown trail. Behind me I can hear the man transforming. His bones cracking and breaking. I hear a horrible snarl come from him. I keep running, with my dogs a little bit ahead of me. Barking frantically. I trip over a few loose rocks. I dared to look back to see the Fenris not far behind. I trip over a lose stone and fall onto the dirt. I hear the Fenris snarl and he jumps into the air landing right on top of me. _Don't show him any fear...no fear. Come on Ginny fight him! _I kick madly at his stomach screaming for help. He opens his jaws, letting his tongue linger on the side of my face. Blood trickles down his yellow-gray teeth onto my neck. God he smells terrible. His fur is greasy, and smells like a decaying corpse and sour milk. He laughs, but it sounds more like he's choking. I close my eyes, and brace myself for the claws and teeth. I hear my dogs barking and growling. Then a hear a loud growl. I scream as the Fenris's teeth slice into my right shoulder. My dogs run away from me and the Fenris. _Where the hell are they going!?_ I try fighting back. Try pushing his sharp teeth away from my shoulder. I suddenly feel the Fenris's body getting thrown off of me. My vision goes blurry for a few moments before I can see what's happening. And then I see Kai. He's in his wolf form. _Oh thank God... _ I feel arms wrapping around me, picking me up. I look down to see my dogs following whoever is carrying me. Then I pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up slowly, flinching when a sharp pain shoots through my shoulder.

"Hey Ginny...You okay?", Kai says sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Uhh..Yeah. Yeah I'm fine", I say shaking my head. I try to sit up but Kai makes me lay back down.

"Ace ran back home, barking like crazy. He was tugging on my shirt and I heard you scream", he says running a hand over my forehead.

"Thanks Kai...", I say kissing his hand. He smiles and Colin steps into my room.

"You okay Ginny?", he asks, he has a cut right above his eyebrow.

"Yeah, thanks..Hey what happened?". I say motioning to his cut.

"Oh, well when I was running while I was carrying you, your pet fox attacked me", he says chuckling. I laugh at the thought of Sly being protective.

"how bad did she hurt you?", I ask.

"Not too bad", he responds. I hear claws clattering on the wooden floor, and my dogs and Sly appear at the side of my bed. I smile and motion for them to hope on the bed. Sly curls up and lies curled up in a ball by my legs, while Ace lies behind me, lying his head on my hip. Bo, and Bandit lay beside my feet. I watch Kai and Colin move towards me to give me a gentle hug. When they leave, they shut the lights off, and close my door, allowing me to fall asleep.

I wake up at about 7:23 P.M. I slowly get up and crawl out of bed. Ace also wakes up, following me out my bedroom door. I walk downstairs sleepily waving at Kai and Colin.

"Sleep well?", Kai asks. Getting out of his chair and walking towards me. I smile and hug him.

"Yeah, thanks", I say holding Kai's hand as we walk to the living room. I sit on the couch while Kai and Colin examine my shoulder wound.

"I'm fine, really", I say trying to move away, but Kai has me pinned to the couch as Colin examines the gash.

"You'll need stitches", Colin says as he reaches for some Peroxide to clean the wound. I clench of eyes shut as the Peroxide seeps into the wound. Kai wraps a fresh bandage over my wound.

"So is he gone?", I ask and Kai sits beside me holding my hand.

"He actually got away...", he replies frowning. "Maybe you should take a break from walking into the woods", he finishes.

"I'm still gonna go on walks...I'll just take a new route", I say getting up. "And besides, I think it's time I learned how to hunt.".

Kai and Colin give each other worried looks before Kai answers.

"Ginny...Are you sure?", he asks.

"Hey it shouldn't be that hard", I reply shrugging a little. "Anyways I think I'm gonna go on an evening walk tonight." Kai shakes his head walking up to me. He rests his hands on my arms before replying.

"Ginny, you got attacked...I don't think you should go out there knowing he's still alive."

"Then come with me", I say crossing my arms. My shoulder is now numb from the Peroxide. It was one bite. I want to find that wolf and kill him. I'm not weak. I can take him. Kai sighs.

"Ginny...please just take a few days to heal up.", he says pulling me into a hug. I sigh and nod before going upstairs to sleep. I sleep through the night, and throughout the next day. I wake up at around 1 in the morning... I crawl out of bed and wake up my dogs while walking quietly down the stairs. My shoulder is a little sore but I can still move it just fine. I tip toe to the kitchen to get something to drink. I look out the window and think about the Fenris. I put my glass of water down, and grab a hunting knife. I try to be as quiet as possible so I don't wake up Colin. He fell asleep on the living room couch. I grab my tennis shoes and slip them on. I hush the dogs when they begin to whine. I motion them to follow me and I walk out a side door. Flashlight in hand and knife in the other. I try closing the door silently, but it's an old door. It squeaks till it shuts. I sigh and run into the trees. When I turn around I see the kitchen lights are on. Dammit, Colin's awake. I run faster, I don't want him finding me. I want to look for the Fenris, and kill him, but I can't if Colin is following me. It takes me a half an hour before I stumble upon where I first met the Fenris. I hum to myself waiting. I hear a low growl and I grin. I spin around to see the Fenris. _That didn't take long at all...was he waiting?_

"What are you doing here?", the Fenris snarls. I feel my self shaking again before I answer.

"I'm here to kill you.", I say taking two tiny steps forward. The Fenris circles around me with hungry eyes. He growls and leaps toward me. I whip away grabbing my knife. I stare at the monster then I start running towards it. I jump on the Fenris's back using my knife to slice through it's neck. He roars in pain and flings me off him. He runs to me snapping his enormous jaws at me. I find my footing and grab my knife. I throw it towards the monster's jaws. It whistles through the air and cuts right through the side of his mouth. Blood drips from the side of his mouth. I frantically look for a new weapon. I find a rusty crowbar. _Better than nothing..._ I glare at the Fenris. He snarls and closes in on me, I walk towards him. He jumps and tackles me to the ground. A familiar pain shoots from my shoulder and I tense. I look at the hungry Fenris. I grin and shoot the sharp end of the crowbar into his ribcage. Blood spatters on my clothes and I cough at the nasty Fenris smell. The Fenris is still fighting back as I press the crowbar harder into his ribcage. His body falls on top of me, I gag and the crowbar stabs through his back. It doesn't take long for him to turn into shadows, and I role over coughing. My clothes smell terrible, so I walk down to the river to wash off my clothes. I can't tell what time it is, but I don't really care. I'm exhausted but that changes when I dive into the freezing river. I stand in the water watching the river take the blood off my clothes. I climb out of the river and walk home. I see the lights are all off and I don't want to wake up Colin again. I find a tree closest to my window and I start climbing. I quietly open my window and jump through. I gather some clean clothes and I duck into the bathroom. My clothes still smell disgusting so I throw them in a sack. Best to wash them separately. I take an hour shower, to make sure I get all the Fenris smell off me. As I walk out of the bathroom I glance at the alarm clock. It's only 3:34 A.M. I sigh and lay on my bed. _OH crap the dogs... _I role off the bed and tip toe downstairs to the glass door. I open it and let the dogs in. As I turn around, I see something tall in front of me. I scream and the tall shadow grabs my arms. At first I squirm and try to break free.

"Ginny!It's fine, it's just me.", Colin says calming me down.

"Jesus Christ Colin...", I say as he let's go of me.

"Sorry", he laughs and I hear a knock at the front door. I walk away from Colin and I open the door to see Kai.

"Kai? what the hell are you doing here?", I ask letting him in.

"Colin called me saying you were gone.", he says.

"Oh...Well I'm here", I reply. I can tell he knows what happened and he shakes his head.

"Did you kill him?", he asks. I nod and he hugs me.

"Ginny you need to be more careful. and next time don't sneak out.", he gives me a wink and I blush. I hear Colin walking behind me, and hugs me. As I hug back I realize something isn't right. I break from the hug and look at Colin's eyes. I still feel like I've seen him before. He sighs and nods his head towards the couches. Kai, and Colin sit on the couch, while I settle in my armchair. Colin sighs before speaking.

"Ginny...", he starts and I give him a confused look.

"Ginny..Uh...there's something I have to tell you".


End file.
